Second Chances Reality: My Firsts
by BlueRowley
Summary: Twelve of Harry's best "firsts," from his first bath to his first lost tooth. Inspired by a guest review. A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality.


After a guest reviewer suggested a one-shot where Harry loses his first tooth, I thought: why not all of Harry's baby "firsts." With twelve snippets leading up to a surprise ending, I hope these stories bring back some good memories!

Also, I am working hard on all four stories, with plans to update some stories this weekend. I hope that helps ease some readers as to when I'll be updating my main stories again. I just need more than fifteen minutes a night. Thank you for understanding. And enjoy!

* * *

 **Harry's First Bath**

"You can use this thermometer to check the warmth of the bath water if you really wanted to, but I just usually dip my finger in or even my wrist," Petunia explained, adjusting baby Dudley in her arms as she felt the water herself with a couple fingers. She looked at her sister as Lily did the same, then glanced at the thermometer for the one millionth time.

"Okay," Lily let out a relaxing breath. "I think it's ready."

Petunia nodded, deciding against commenting that the water was ready ten minutes ago and will start getting cold shortly. She had to let Lily figure this out. Dudley stretched slightly in her arms with a yawn, and Petunia rocked him slightly, laying him down in a nearby blanket to swaddle him while Lily unswaddled a naked Harry.

"All right, Harry?" Lily smiled at her son, though Petunia could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Ready for bath time?"

Harry didn't respond, just blinked up at Lily. Lily slowly, carefully, and gently placed Harry in the small baby bath, allowing the perplexed little boy to investigate his new surroundings. Harry's face seemed to quiver, and Lily cooed.

"He hates it! His first bath and he hates it!"

"It's okay, Lily," Petunia quickly said, lifting swaddled Dudley and coming to her sister's aid. "We can make it enjoyable for him."

"Of course, we can," Lily nodded, keeping a hold of Harry. She looked around and gasped. "Is everything ready? Fresh diaper? Onesie? Towel? Is it heated? I need to put a heating charm on the towel! I need another hand!"

Meanwhile, Harry started fussing in the water. Lily seemed even more unsure of what to do.

"Calm down," Petunia said, resting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "You'll upset Harry more. I'll make sure you have everything while you start bathing Harry. Try singing to him. That'll calm him down. That's what I do with Dudders, isn't it?" Petunia smiled at Dudley.

"What am I supposed to sing?" Lily shook her head as she dampened Harry's hair, using wandless magic to bring the baby shampoo closer to her.

"Remember what Mum used to sing to us?" Petunia smirked, leaning in close, singing softly, "Splish splash, I was taking a bath, long about a Saturday night."

Lily snorted and shook her head at Petunia, focusing on Harry as Petunia grew louder. Petunia elbowed her playfully.

"A rub dub, just relaxing in the tub, thinking everything was alright," Petunia danced slightly with Dudley, smiling at her son, who stared up at her contently as she set him down in a nearby crib. "You know this, Lily, come on. Well, I stepped out the tub, I put my feet on the floor. I wrapped the towel around me and I opened the door."

Petunia nudged her sister, stepping closer once more as they both sang:

"And then a-splish, splash, I jumped back in the bath. Well, how was I to know there was a party goin' on!?"

The girls danced in place as they both helped bathe Harry, who was much more content in the bath as he watched his mother and aunt singing, "There was a-splishin' and a-splashin', reelin' with the feelin', movin' and a-groovin, rockin' and a-rollin' . . ."

(Disclaimer: Do not own Bobby Darin's "Splish Splash")

* * *

 **Harry's First Smile**

Lily yawned as she walked over to Harry's crib, staring down at her beautiful sleeping boy, just seven weeks old. Harry's eyes fluttered open as if he could sense her presence. Harry's wide green eyes stared back. Harry looked so much like his father, save for his green eyes. Even at such a young age, Lily could see Severus's high cheekbones, his defined eyebrows, and his silky black hair. At least Harry didn't inherit that hooked nose and instead had a cute little button nose.

Lily snorted at the thought and smiled lovingly down at Harry. Harry blinked owlishly, then the corners of Harry's eyes crinkled as he gave his mother a gummy smile. Lily gasped, her smile growing wider ad her eyes sparkling. Harry's first social smile! Lily turned back to her bed.

"Severus!" Lily said, climbing on the bed and over to her husband's side, shaking the man's shoulder lightly. "Severus wake up!" She shook Severus harder, picked up her pillow and smacked the man with it a few times.

Severus groaned, snatching the pillow from his wife and pushing it under his head, snuggling into it. Lily rolled her eyes with a huff. She pushed Severus until he fell off the bed with a shout of surprise. Severus glared up at her from the floor.

"Very well, Lily," he said in a groggily voice, trying to make himself comfortable on the floor with the pillow still in his hand. "I'll sleep here."

"Get off the floor," Lily commanded.

"I didn't come down here willingly."

"Get up and come look at Harry. He's smiling at me. His first real smile!"

"Are you sure it's not gas?" Severus said through a yawn, closing his eyes.

"It's not, I smiled at him and then he smiled back! Let me try again."

Lily jumped off the bed, stepping over her sleeping husband and looked in the crib. She didn't even need to smile first, Harry immediately smiled at his mother's familiar face. Lily swore she could feel her heart melting.

"I knew it," Lily smiled. She paused, listening for any sound from Severus. After a minute, she smirked and said, "You know, honey, you're missing all of Harry's first smiles. There can only be so many firsts."

There was some scuffling on the floor and then Severus was standing next to Lily, ready to look over the crib. Before he could, Lily stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Wait," she said as she pulled back, waiting for a few seconds. "Okay, look now."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Lily but leaned forward on the crib and stared down at Harry with a serious expression. Harry blinked up at him, then grinned widely. Severus couldn't hold his expression and smiled back at his son, Lily leaning forward and smiling as well.

* * *

 **Harry's First Solid Food**

Lily sighed as she gave up trying to force the pureed kale into Harry's mouth. Harry was obviously interested in everything she was eating, but yet he wouldn't accept anything she offered him. Lily had read up on transitioning Harry to solids, knowing she should start on vegetables to avoid a baby with a sweet tooth, but Harry just wasn't taking anything. She was ready to give up on that book and give Harry ice cream if it would make him try something. Did it have to be pureed food? Maybe she should floo call Petunia. These books were useless.

Harry fussed in his highchair, crying hungrily. Lily held up the spoon of green mush to his mouth once more, touching the food to Harry's lips, but he pulled his head away, crying louder.

"Lily, please," Severus said from the head chair, feeling bad for his frustrated wife. "You should go make yourself a plate of food before dinner gets cold."

"Do you want to try this?" Lily held up the food jar and spoon. Severus offered his hands out and Lily handed everything over, moving Harry closer to Severus's chair, standing and leaving the table to prepare herself a plate of dinner.

Severus refreshed the green mush on the spoon and held it up for Harry, who cried and pulled away. Severus rolled his eyes and set the spoon down. Returning to his own dinner. At least he could say he tried. As he swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes, he noticed Harry staring at him, watching him closely, his mouth opening and closing. Severus stared down at his own food before picking up Harry's spoon and scooping up a small amount of mashed potatoes, Harry eyeing every move with a little drool. Severus blew on the potatoes, leaning back to glance in the kitchen, then brought the spoon to Harry's mouth, who eagerly swallowed.

Severus smiled. Harry's first solid. Severus scooped up a little more, offering it to Harry, scooping up what dribbled out of Harry's mouth. Harry ate what remained on the spoon. Harry eyed his father's plate. Severus looked at his steamed broccoli, back at Harry, then smushed a small bit of the vegetable on his plate. He offered a bite to Harry.

Harry didn't immediately open his mouth as Severus brought the food close, as if expecting the pureed kale, but another second passed, and the baby accepted the new food. Severus snorted. This wasn't so hard. Severus offered another bite of mushed broccoli. Severus looked at his steak, wondering if that was baby acceptable.

"Severus," Lily's voice invaded his head and he quickly held up his hands defensively, the baby spoon still in his fingers.

"I didn't do it," Severus said. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Lily saw the spoon and looked at Harry, who was opening his mouth at the spoon in the air. "Were you feeding him? Did he eat?"

"Err . . ." Severus frowned, trying to judge Lily's attitude about this situation. "Yes, he ate some potatoes and broccoli."

Lily gasped in excitement, sitting down and pushing her plate of food aside. "His first solids!"

Severus released a breath and smiled. So, he wasn't in trouble. Good. His smile faded as Lily pulled his plate away and grabbed the spoon from him, offering more broccoli to Harry.

"Wait," he said, "that's my plate."

"Get a new one," Lily said, smiling as she fed Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, watching his wife feed his son. So much for dinner.

* * *

 **Harry's First Christmas**

Harry eyed all the pretty lights on the tree in front of him. There were other shiny things farther out of his reach, higher up on the tree. He really wanted to touch them and maybe chew on them; his mouth had been hurting lately. Chewing on something sounded very nice. Harry smiled and bounced in his bouncy chair. After all the excitement of the night, all the guests and yummy new food, Harry was feeling a bit tired, and the lights on the tree were very comforting.

Mummy walked in and sat next to his bouncer, smiling at the tree as well.

"You know, Harry," Mummy began, "Christmas is my favorite season. Know why?"

Harry sucked on a teether attached to his bouncer as he listened to Mummy. The words made no sense in his head, but he loved listening to Mummy's voice.

"Christmas is when friends and family can come together, putting aside any grudges and spites so we can all be together for the holiday, wishing all good will and spreading joy and love. That's why it's my favorite. What do you like about it?"

Harry squealed and waved his hands as he bounced in his chair. Lily chuckled and nodded. "Yes, the lights and presents are nice too, aren't they? Do you like the new bouncer Aunt Petunia gave you? She'll be very happy to know you are enjoying it."

Harry went back to sucking on the teether, wishing he had those white things his mother had in her mouth to chomp down on the toy. That would feel nice, wouldn't it?

Daddy walked into the living room with mugs of something hot and sweet smelling. It made Harry drool on his toy. He stared at his parents as they drank away, watching the tree and enjoying each other's company. Harry gurgled and bounced more.

"I should probably put Harry to bed," Mummy said, "it's getting late."

"Wait," Daddy said, summoning a muggle camera. "I think we should capture this moment. Harry's first Christmas Eve with just us and the tree."

Mummy smiled and leaned in close to Harry, Daddy doing the same. The camera hovered off to the side, fitting in the trio and part of the Christmas tree. It snapped a picture. Then, Daddy and Mummy kissed Harry's cheeks, making him squeal happily, the camera flashing once more.

The next morning, while sitting around the tree again, Harry found himself settled between Mummy's legs as Daddy gave him presents. Harry loved the pretty colored shapes. As one red and green square was placed in front of him, Harry grabbed the shiny green bow and brought it to his mouth. When Mummy pushed it away, he decided to just smack the square on the ground. Mummy laughed, then gently tore the red and green stuff away to reveal a baby book with numbers on it. Mummy pushed the colorful stuff away and handed him the book.

Harry cooed and sucked on an edge of the book happily. This was a fun new activity, playing with pretty colors and new objects of different textures. And Harry got to do it all with Mummy and Daddy giving him their undivided attention. This was a very fun day.

* * *

 **Harry First Word**

 _"Mummy's here, Mummy has you."_

 _"Mummy has a new bedtime story."_

 _"Mummy has your bottle, Harry."_

 _"Mummy loves you!"_

"Maybe you're mishearing him," Severus said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Or maybe, I've said it to him so many times, he's picked up on it," Lily argued, holding the seventh month old baby on her hip. "I do talk in third person to him a lot."

"Which has obviously negatively affected him."

"Please, Severus, just admit it. You're jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not continuing this argument. I still think you are mishearing him. Maybe he's saying . . . hummie, or commie, or dummie, or . . ."

"Mummy!" Harry said loud and clear.

Lily smirked triumphantly at Severus, who scowled down at his impudent son.

"You little traitor," he enunciated each word. Harry smiled, and said, "Mummy."

* * *

 **Harry's First Steps**

"Come here, Harry!" Lily called to the little monster crawling for the hot stove. Lily had just put in a pineapple upside-down cake in the oven to celebrate hers and Severus's engagement. Harry paused and looked over his shoulder at his mother, smiling cheekily. Lily gave her son a playful glare as she crooked her finger at him. "Come here, you little monster."

Harry's smile grew, then he continued crawling to the oven. The smells coming from the big square box were just too intriguing. Before he could touch the oven, Lily lifted him off the ground and carried him out of the kitchen, a baby gate setting itself up behind her as she set her son in the living room.

"Now, young man," Lily placed her hands on her hip as she looked down at her son sternly. "You behave now. Don't make me call Daddy or you'll be in even bigger trouble, mister."

"Dada," Harry babbled, pushing up off the floor into a standing position, bouncing on his knees slightly.

"Yes, Dada," Lily nodded seriously. "He won't be happy."

"A-ga," Harry said in a serious tone as well, "aba-o-mama-ba."

"Then you better behave," Lily snorted. She offered her hands out to Harry. "Do you want to practice walking?"

Harry gripped his mother's hands, then as Lily pulled him forward, remaining behind him the whole time, Harry awkwardly placed each foot in front of the other slowly. Harry smiled as he held on to his mother's hands, smiling up at her.

"Put one foot in front of the other," Lily sang to Harry, "And soon you'll be walking 'cross the floor. Put one foot in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!"

"Ahh!" Harry cooed, "ba-dada-baba." Harry squealed in delight.

"What's happening up here?" Severus asked as he left his potions lab, taking in the sight of his wife and son. "I hear all this singing and incessant baby talk."

"Dada," Harry cooed, suddenly pulling away from his mother, losing his mother's hands as he did so. He wobbly made his way toward Severus. "Alala. Ababa-bubaba."

Severus squatted and held his arms out with a look of pride and joy as Harry made his way toward him, Lily gasping and awing at Harry as he took his first steps. Harry fell in his father's arms, giggling as his father lifted him high in the air.

"Look at you!" Severus said. "Walking already? You were just born a few days ago!"

"More like ten months ago," Lily smiled, standing by her husband to smile at Harry.

"He's growing up too fast," Severus commented, setting Harry back down and encouraging him to go to Lily, who backstepped away. Harry smiled and toddled over to his mother slowly. "You know what this means, Lily."

Lily picked up Harry who successfully made it to her and frowned at Severus.

"First comes toddling," Severus said, "then comes running."

Lily paled as she looked at her son beaming in her arms. It was bad enough trying to grab a crawling Harry before he stuck something in his mouth or stuck his finger in an outlet, but to chase a running toddler? She wasn't sure she was quite ready for her baby to grow up so quickly anymore.

Harry squirmed in her arms and she set him back down. Lily and Severus watched with mixed feelings of joy and distress as Harry happily made his way back to Severus, babbling the whole way.

(Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the song from "Santa Claus is Coming to Town")

* * *

 **Harry's First Birthday**

The oven beeped loudly for the fiftieth and Lily rushed to it to pull the cake out before it burned. She was so overwhelmed trying to prepare for Harry's first birthday. It had to be special. It had to be memorable and as enjoyable as possible. Really, Lily wouldn't have bothered so much with a first birthday, but after recent news from her doctor, she was terrified that it would be the only birthday she celebrated with Harry. And she didn't want to miss any part of it.

She kept her thoughts off her recent diagnosis and focused on making this day something to remember. She only invited close family: Petunia, Vernon, and their year-old son, Dudley, Remus and Sirius, and Lucius, Narcissa, and their year-old baby, Draco. They would all be arriving by one that afternoon. And nothing was going correctly.

Lily decided to check on Severus's progress with decorations.

Severus was in the living room, Harry in his playpen watching his father with an amused face as the man sucked the helium out of a balloon. Then, Severus looked down at Harry and said, "Peek-a-boo, I see you," his voice very high pitched from the helium. Harry belly laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Severus!" she scolded.

"What?" Severus asked, his voice still high pitched. At Lily's glare, Severus coughed and cleared his throat, swallowing down any more comments. "Yes, my sweet dear," he tried again.

"You're supposed to be decorating."

"I am," Severus waved his wand and the rest of the balloons tied themselves to various places, the deflated baby bounce house in the living room slowly inflated with air on its own, and the bubble machine put itself together, the soap mixture swirling itself before the switch turned on and released hundreds of bubbles that filled the air. A banner that read "Happy 1st Birthday, Harry" hung itself above the fireplace.

"There," Severus put his wand away and lifted Harry out of the playpen so the birthday boy could catch some bubbles. "All set."

Lily rolled her eyes once more and went back into the kitchen, making sure lunch was all set for everyone, mature food and baby friendly food. Lily set Harry's homemade cake aside and checked on her cupcakes, making sure the decorations were perfect.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest and planting a kiss on her neck.

"Severus, not now," Lily groaned.

"Honey, take a deep breath," Severus encouraged, not releasing her. "Everything is perfect. Go sit with Harry for a bit while I check on refreshments."

"Are you sure . . .?" Lily frowned, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, "I still need to –"

"What you need to do is rest," Severus said, turning Lily to face the living room. "You've been going all morning, you need to rest before the party, which is in fifteen minutes. Go sit. I'm sure Harry would like to pop some more bubbles. I'll get the drinks set."

Lily sighed but started to head for the living room. She paused at the doorway and looked back at Severus. "No beer!"

"Why not?"

"It's a kids' birthday party, Sev, you can't serve beer."

"Oh, they're all one-year-olds, it's not like they'll know."

"No beer."

"Fine, fine, I'll make up some punch and tea. And what shall our boy of honor have? Pina colada sangria?"

"Milk will do," Lily smirked, then left the kitchen, sitting down near Harry's playpen. Harry was still impressed by the bubbles in the air, cooing and reaching for them. Lily smiled, feeling all the stress of the morning wash away. She picked Harry up and brought him closer to the bubble machine, allowing him to smack at the air in attempt to pop as many as he could.

Later, after everyone had arrived, the three toddlers were busy climbing in and out of the little bounce house, sliding down the little slide under the watchful eyes of Sirius and Narcissa. Everyone else engaged in light conversation, Lily making sure that no one fretted about her condition, not even Petunia.

When it was time for Harry's birthday cake, Severus made sure to grab his muggle camera and take as many pictures as he could of Lily placing the cake in front of Harry in his highchair as everyone sang Happy Birthday. Then he captured several pictures of Harry digging into the cake, getting more on his clothes, all over his face, his hands, and in his hair instead of into his mouth.

When Lily stepped in to help direct the food more towards Harry's mouth, Harry reached out and smeared the cake all over Lily's face, earning loud laughs from the adults watching. Severus snapped the picture just in time, smiling at the beautiful moment.

Sixteen Years Later . . .

"Is that me?" Seventeen-year-old Harry asked, pulling the picture out of a box he found in the attic. He was helping his father dig out the Christmas decorations when he came across a box of several photos. Curious, Harry pulled them out and looked through them, smiling at some pictures of his mother and Severus. Then he saw some baby photos.

Severus walked over to his son, looking down at the pictures. He smiled at the baby smearing cake all over Lily's face.

"That's you, all right," he chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair. "You were a mischievous little brat. Just like now."

"Hey," Harry frowned, but his smile remained as he shoved his father's hand away. He smiled at his mother's amused face now covered in green frosting. "Why is the cake green? Were you really hoping I'd be a Slytherin?"

Severus chuckled.

"Actually, it was your theme. Green as in the color of your eyes and at the time, the color of your nursery. We just figured we'd make everything green, your cake, the cupcakes, the balloons. Even your presents were wrapped in green paper. You seemed to appreciate the wrapping paper more than the gifts inside."

Harry smiled at the picture more. "Can I . . . can I keep this?"

"Of course," Severus smiled. "They're your memories as much as they are mine. Pick out your favorites."

Harry smiled at his father, then dug through the box, looking for more pictures.

* * *

 **Harry's First Playdate**

"What do you think they're saying?" Severus asked Lucius as they watched the two two-year-olds chat on the floor in front of them. Lucius leaned back in the sofa as he studied the two boys, frowned, then shook his head.

"No idea," he said. "Perhaps you should invent a potion that translates gibberish into proper English."

"Yeah right," Severus muttered.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco spoke of more important matters.

"Ahaga do birdie play hahama roro la do," Harry told Draco.

"Birdie?" Draco looked down at his stuffed bear, then at his pull train. "Train choo choo. Badada ah train mama-ga." Draco pulled on the string, dragging the train forward, causing it to blow its horn.

"Ah," Harry reached for the string and pulled it towards him, listening to the chug chug sound it made. Harry frowned when no whistle happened. "No choo choo papa-gaga. Me wahwah ah juice la goo. Arra owl poo gaga?"

Draco stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked contently for a moment before answering.

"No-no," Draco pushed to his feet and grabbed the string and pulled the train around the living room. Harry laughed along with Draco, Severus and Lucius wondering what had occurred between the two.

"Do you think," Lucius began, "that they understand each other?"

Severus watched his son and godson interact, both speaking some alien language over the toy train. He was sure Harry was about to go on a train kick now thanks to Draco's new toy. Harry's vocabulary was expanding each day and while the boy would occasionally speak in gibberish, it amazed Severus how the two seemed to communicate so naturally. It just seemed bizarre. He didn't know much about baby communication and social skills in the early twos, but it certainly was amusing to watch.

"Daddy," Draco called to Lucius, holding up the string to his train. "Ana ah train."

Lucius frowned but said, "yes, that's your train."

Draco stared at his father, then looked at Harry and said, "Train."

That one word seemed to communicate an entire sentence to Harry, who took the string from Draco and pulled it over to Severus, handing it over to the man.

"Train," Harry said.

"So, I see," Severus said, raising an eyebrow at his son, who tried to mirror him. Severus snrted at the look. "And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Ababa."

"Ababa? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Train choo choo."

"I'm aware, son. But what does that have to do with what you want me to do?"

Harry stared at his father, then looked back at Draco, then at his father once more. He took the string from his father and pulled, causing the train to whistle as it had done earlier. Draco ahhed and Harry giggled before handing it back to Severus.

Severus looked at Lucius, who just shrugged his shoulders. Severus sighed then pulled on the string, but the train made a chugging noise instead of whistling. When neither of the boys seemed impressed, Severus rolled his eyes and pulled on the string again, this time, saying, "Choo choo!"

Both boys fell into laughing hysterics, Harry dramatically falling over on his side and Draco throwing his head back. Severus and Lucius eyed each other, then their sons. Severus wondered if he'd need to call a priest or an exorcist. The boys sounded possessed. Harry took the string from Severus and ran away with the train, choo-chooing himself.

"Did we do the right thing?" Lucius asked.

"I have no idea," Severus said, "but I can't wait until Harry speaks fluent English."

* * *

 **Harry's First Potty Success (Almost)** (Warning: mentions of body parts, not meant to offend)

Severus had read every book on potty training he could get his hands on. He had made some success with Harry. At least the boy told him when he had to use the potty, but then he'd proceed to go right where he was standing. The little imp.

Severus finished reviewing the potions article he was reading before picking up one of the potty-training books. He flipped to a middle chapter that talked about setbacks and frustrations to overcome, most of the chapter was encouragement the writer was obviously trying to give the overwhelmed parent. Severus would take what he could get.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Harry cried, running into his father's study. "I have to go pee!"

Severus was on his feet instantly; proud Harry hadn't pulled his pants down yet to pee on the carpet again.

"Let's go to the potty," he said, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the bathroom, "quickly."

Once in the bathroom, with Harry standing in front of the toilet, Severus helped Harry undo his trousers and pull his training pullup down. Harry began peeing immediately. Everywhere. The concept of holding himself clearly wasn't learned.

"Harry!" Severus pulled back to avoid being peed on, then stepped closer to show the boy how to hold himself, moving the boy's hands to where they needed to be. "You need to keep your penis still and pee in the toilet only when you go pee."

Harry gave his father a serious look as he said, "sometimes I can't control my penie."

Severus laughed, trying to smother it with a hand.

Harry looked up at his father, losing his aim once more, so Severus angled the boy's head back to the toilet so he would aim and finish in the appropriate place, trying to bite back any more laughter. Harry waited until he was done, then pulled his training pullup up and his father fixed his trousers. Harry smiled proudly at his father as he watched the man wave his wand and clean the bathroom, the walls, the floor, the sink.

Harry held out his hand for his reward. Surely he had earned it this time. He did everything right.

"Now you need to wash your hands," Severus said, leading Harry to the sink.

Harry stepped up on the stool, turned the water on and splashed his hands under it a little, allowing Severus to put soap in his hands. He scrubbed like Daddy had shown him, rinsed, then dried his hands on the hand towel. He turned and smiled at his father.

"That's my boy," Severus held up both hands for Harry to high five, which he did gladly. "Good job." Severus gave Harry a few pieces of a broken chocolate frog, his promised reward.

Harry jumped down from the stool and ran out of the bathroom with his candy.

Severus shook his head, checking himself over one last time to be safe. He didn't want to smell like urine later. Once he was sure he was clean, he let out a sigh and smiled. Progress.

"Almost there," he said softly.

* * *

 **Harry's First Vacation**

Severus bathed in the sun, resting on his lounge chair in his own private space with a private deck. It wasn't a very large deck, just a small section exposed to the sunlight and ocean spray. Wizarding Cruise liners were the best, Severus couldn't deny that. The ability of the ship designers to create such marvelous vacation ships impressed Severus.

For one whole week he would be able to rest without worrying about potions to brew, meals to cook, guests to host. All he had to worry about was resting in his swimwear on his lounge chair bathing in the sun. Seven whole days.

A small finger poked him in the side. Severus gritted his teeth and ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin his vacation. A poke in his other side. Severus growled and swatted at the hand reaching to poke him again. He never opened his eyes. He was too comfortable to move.

Sensing the hand aimed for his face, Severus grabbed the little fist that wanted to poke his cheek. He opened his eyes and glared at his three-year-old son who was happily smiling at him.

"Do you mind?" Severus asked.

"No, Daddy," Harry answered.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Daddy is trying to rest," he said, "Go play with your toys like a good boy."

"But I want you to play with me," Harry said.

"Daddy is tired."

"Why?"

"Because I am. Do you want to go to the play area later or not?"

Harry nodded.

"Then let Daddy rest a little longer and play quietly with your toys."

Severus released Harry, watching the toddler run back inside their compartment and sit on the floor with his toys. Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes once more. What he loved best about this ship: the childproofing spells built in to it. He didn't have to worry about Harry running out of their room and freely exploring the ship or falling off the deck. There were several spells in place to prevent such instances and they had all been inspected and approved of before the cruise. Severus had made sure to receive the reports on the ship's safety features.

Two minutes of peaceful rest later, Severus felt a small finger poke his cheek. Growling again, he opened his eyes and glared at his son once more.

"All rested?" Harry asked.

Sighing, Severus stood and decided now was a wonderful time to send Harry to the nursery. Then he could head up to the upper deck and enjoy the hot tub in peace. While Severus gathered a bag of Harry's sunscreen, snacks, towel, life jacket, goggles and juice, Harry stripped out of his clothes and ran around the room nude.

"Harry, come here!" Severus snatched the giggling child and plopped him on the bed, pulling the boy's swim trunks on, then wrestling each water sandal on the boy's foot.

"Let's go, son," Severus took Harry's hand, and led the way to the nursery, where there was a kiddie pool, little water slide, splash pad, and a water playground for children ages 2 to five years old. There was also a younger and an older kids' area, but this was where Harry would go. A woman greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to Tadpoles' Pond," she greeted, then smiled down at Harry, "and hello, little tadpole! What's your name?"

"Harry," Harry said shyly, clinging to his Dad's leg.

"How sweet are you," she cooed. Then she looked at Severus. "Drop off?"

"Yes," Severus said.

"How long?"

"Can I leave him for seven days?"

The woman laughed, "You are not the first parent to ask that. It's nine sickles per hour."

"It's three now," Severus said looking at the clock in the back of the play area. "I'll pick him up at five sharp."

The woman wrote down some more information, asking a couple more questions before grabbing a wrist band and putting it on Harry, who showed it off to his Dad.

"Clare, could you come to the front desk?" the woman spoke in a pager.

A young woman in a one-piece quickly stepped forward.

"Clare, this is Harry and his father, Severus Snape," the woman introduced, pausing as Clare and Severus shook hands. "Clare will be Harry's attending sitter while he is here. She will stay with Harry at all times and make sure he is safe and having fun."

"Thank you," Severus said to both women. He kneeled and kissed Harry's forehead. "Alright, Harry, be good and listen to Clare. You're going to have so much fun, but if you aren't sure of it or if you want to leave or if you miss me, just let Clare know and she can summon me and I'll come –"

"Bye, Daddy," Harry said before running through the now open gate and taking Clare's hand, leading her to the water slide where a few other children and staff were taking turns.

"Right back for you," Severus finished, sighing and standing up. "I'll miss you, too, kiddo."

"It's hard seeing them become so independent, isn't it?" the woman smiled knowingly. "He'll be fine, go and enjoy your free time. You have until five, remember?"

"Right," Severus nodded. He stole one last glance at Harry then headed up to the upper deck and found an empty hot tub, climbing in and relaxing in the warmth. This was what he needed. No toddlers demanding for his attention, no work to do, just he, himself, and the hot tub.

In two hours, Severus enjoyed twenty minutes in the hot tub, basking in the sun, read an entire book, and enjoyed complimentary wine before heading back to the nursery to pick up Harry. The little brat barely paid any attention to him as he ran around the play area, leading Clare back and forth from the splash pad to the slide to the playground. Severus leaned against the locked gate, smiling at how happy Harry was. Finally, the boy noticed him and ran to him.

"Daddy!" Harry lifted his arms up, Clare behind him.

"Now you say hello to me, you impudent scamp," Severus smiled, lifting him up.

"He was very well behaved," Clare informed, handing over Harry's bag. "He played nicely with the other kids, waited his turn for the slide and splash pad, and even shared his snack. He's a good boy."

"Thank you," Severus smiled proudly, paying for the time and taking Harry to dinner.

Later that night, after baths and a bedtime story, Severus carried Harry onto the connected deck, looking up at the starry sky over the ocean. Harry oohed.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, yawning and laying his head on Severus's shoulder, feeling very tired from his day. Severus smiled, watching a shooting star stretch across the sky. He kissed Harry's head and carried him back to bed, lying down with him and flicking his wrist to extinguish the light. Rubbing circles on Harry's back, Severus felt his own eyes close. This would be a wonderful vacation.

* * *

 **Harry's First Lost Tooth**

It was so close to falling out. He could feel it moving around in his mouth, and he played with it, twisting and lightly tugging at it. But it wouldn't fall out. And he wouldn't force it either. No matter how many times Uncle Sirius said to just yank it out. Harry touched his tooth again, slight pain spreading up his head from doing so. Harry shut his mouth and left his tooth alone.

And then it happened.

It must have been when Harry shut his mouth, biting down slightly on his own tooth. Or it was in fact time for the tooth to fall out, all on its own. Whatever it was, Harry spat the tooth into his hand and smiled. Finally, his tooth was free! And that meant a visit from the tooth fairy! Yes!

"Daddy!" Harry cried, running out of his room and down the stairs. "I lost my tooth! I lost . . ."

Voices caught Harry's attention, and he paused outside his father's study.

"Isn't he a little young to be losing his baby teeth already?" Sirius's voice asked.

"Four years old is on the young side," Remus agreed, "but it's not an uncommon age for kids to lose their first tooth. Harry must be very excited."

"Whatever for? It's just a tooth."

"It might just be a tooth," Severus's voice spoke, "but a muggle tradition for kids who lose teeth is to have a visit from the tooth fairy."

"The what?"

"The tooth fairy," Remus explained, "comes and gives money to children in exchange for lost teeth."

"That is a weird tradition. Gross too."

"Regardless," Severus said, "that is what is going to happen. A visit from the tooth fairy."

Harry smiled at his father's confirmation and was about to step in and reveal his lost tooth to his father when his uncle spoke once more.

"So you're going to give Harry money to make him believe in some silly, muggle fiction? Sounds silly to me. Why bother with the whole thing and just tell Harry the truth and give him some money?"

"Where's the fun in that, Padfoot?" Remus joked.

Harry smirked, his older side hatching an evil idea just to torment his uncles a little. The older side of Harry knew the truth about the tooth fairy, ruining the fun for his younger side. But Harry was always willing to play along. And this was a perfect opportunity to really be a child. If he didn't have that older part to him, Sirius would have ruined the tooth fairy fun for poor little Harry. Hearing his godfather's words, Harry scrunched his face and stepped into the study, his face close to tears. He sniffed and looked at the three adults.

"Harry," his father began, but Harry best him to it.

"The tooth fairy isn't real?" He asked.

"Honey . . ."

"You're lying!" Harry yelled at Sirius, "She is too real!"

Harry ran away from the study, tears trailing down his cheeks for show. Once in his room, Harry fought back his smile, really wanting to hear the conversation now, but not wanting to ruin his act by going back downstairs. He'd have to keep up his crocodile tears for when Severus came up to comfort him. That should teach the adults to watch what they said with him in the house. Harry felt like he was as good an actor as his father had been in the previous world. Father like son.

Meanwhile, Severus glared at Sirius.

"Nice going," the man snapped before following Harry.

"I didn't know he was out there," Sirius said, feeling very guilty. "I'll make it up to him! I promise!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Remus asked.

Sirius frowned in thought, an idea spawning in his head.

After a half hour, Sirius and Remus went up the stairs and listened at Harry's door. It was quiet, and Sirius knocked hesitantly on the door. Severus stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" Sirius asked.

"Doubtful," Severus glared, crossing his arms, "but willing to try putting his tooth under the pillow. Do not ruin this further for him. What's the fun in losing teeth if little reward awaits you."

"Don't worry, Severus," Sirius smiled "I'll do this "tooth fairy" thing for you. It's just slipping money under his pillow, right? Maybe I can add a little magic into it."

"Hmm," Severus narrowed his eyes, then sighed and said. "Very well. Don't do anything stupid and don't wake him up. I'm going to help him to a bath and then he's going to bed."

Severus stepped back into the room.

"What are thinking, Sirius?" Remus asked, his brows raising as the two walked to the guest bedrooms.

"I'm going to need your help," Sirius said, tapping his chin. "Here's what I'm thinking . . ."

It was almost midnight when Sirius and Remus met outside Harry's room. The two quietly opened the door just enough to let a little light from the hall shine through. Sirius pulled out his wand and nodded to Remus, who counted out four sickles. Sirius twirled his wand in a twister like motion and formed a holographic image of a tiny fairy with a golden glow. Using his wand as a guide, Sirius slowly guided the fairy towards Harry's bed. The fairy moved awkwardly up and down as Sirius tried to steady his wand.

"Go slower if you need to," Remus advised. "It's not moving like a natural fairy."

"It's not a natural fairy!" Sirius snapped.

"Shh! You're going to wake Harry up. Just go slower."

"Just send the coins over now. I doubt he's going to wake up at all for even a glimpse."

"Get it closer, just in case," Remus said, preparing to cast a levitation charm with a speeder spell to send the coins to Harry's pillow.

Sirius growled and tried to make the fairy fly a little closer to Harry's head. Just as it neared the boy, Harry's eyes opened, and a net flew out from under his blanket and captured the fairy.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered, quickly adjusting the look of the fairy so she was in the net. Remus pocketed the money, slipping his wand in his sleeve. The two men back stepped away from the door, Sirius using wordless magic to make the wall between him and Harry's room transparent, so he could see what the boy was doing.

Harry ran out of his room, Sirius using as all his control to keep his hologram moving and in the net. Harry paused when he saw his uncles in the hall, Sirius hiding his wand behind his back, sweat starting to drip down his face from how nervous he was at being caught while also trying to keep the hologram realistic.

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, "See, Uncle Sirius! She is real, she is! I knew it! Daddy!"

Harry ran past his uncles and to his father's bedroom, Sirius and Remus following close behind, pausing outside the master bedroom as Harry ran inside. Sirius made the wall transparent once more to monitor the hologram. He couldn't ruin Harry's belief now.

"Daddy look!" Harry held up the butterfly net, "Look! She's real, she is!"

Severus had been reading a book but looked up at his son as the boy jumped on his bed and showed him the fairy inside, keeping his hand over the top to keep her from flying out. Severus raised an eyebrow at his son.

"So I see," the man said. "Why did you capture her?"

"I wanted to prove she was real."

"You'll have to let her go. I'm sure she has already delivered a few sickles under your pillow."

At that cue, Remus headed back for Harry's bedroom to plant the money. Sirius kept his hold on the fairy, hoping Harry would "free" her soon. He was growing tired from the exertion he was putting out.

"But I want all the sickles," Harry said.

"You have to be fair for the other kids, son. And if you save what you get tonight, when you lose more teeth, you'll get more sickles. You could save up for something really nice."

Harry looked down at the fairy longingly, then back at his father. The boy smiled and nodded, moving his hand from the opening of the net. Sirius sighed with relief and made the fairy fly out and away, straight for a window in Severus's room. Severus flicked his own wrist and the window opened enough for the fairy to fly out and then it shut again. The fairy disappeared, and Sirius slumped against the wall and sighed, canceling his transparent wall. Maybe this hadn't been his best idea.

Harry ran past Sirius back to his room excitedly and Severus leaned against his doorframe and gave Sirius an amused look.

"This was your idea?" Severus said. "I must say, it wasn't a bad one. Too bad Harry was one step ahead of you."

"At least I tried," Sirius frowned.

Severus and Sirius watched as Harry ran out of his bedroom, showing off his new coins to Remus first.

"Tell me that's the only silly muggle tradition for kids," Sirius said.

"I can't wait for Easter," Severus smirked, "Harry will be so excited for a visit from the Easter Bunny."

If looks could kill, Severus would be dead.

* * *

 **Harry's First Grand Adventure**

If there was one thing five-year-old Harry loved more than his stuffed tiger, Whisker, it was turning into a tiger himself. He loved wrestling with his father in their tiger forms, and today happened to be one of the days his dad agreed to play with him as Freyr, his father's animagus name, and Faolan, Harry's animagus name.

Earlier in the day, Harry and Severus had worked on a balloon basket, a large woven basket with several large balloons attached. Harry had gotten the idea after watching hot air balloons floating above their home, high in the sky. With a little wind and magic, the basket was strong enough to lift Harry in the air. Of course, his father used magic to keep it close, rising only about as high as the roof. The basket was also attached to a thick robe tied to the trunk of a tree for extra security. It had been a lot of fun flying in the balloon basket, and after, Severus agreed to play as the tigers, wrestling with his tiny cub.

Now, Freyr was enjoying a cat nap and Faolan was growing bored, lying down on a step. He just wasn't in the mood for a nap. He wanted to play. He wanted an adventure.

And the basket was looking very temping.

Faolan looked over at his father, who was sleeping on the porch, purring in his rest. Freyr had warned him twice now to stay away from the basket. Without magic, the basket would never take off with the weight of a small child. But a nine-pound tiger cub – well, that was a different story.

Faolan looked at the basket, then again at his father.

"I'll just take a look," Faolan decided aloud, "besides, the basket is tied down."

Faolan leaped off the stair and trotted over to the basket, sniffing for an easy way in. His father had lifted him into it when he had been human, but that wouldn't work this now. He would need a more innovative way to enter the basket now.

"I could climb it . . ." Faolan tilted his head at the vertical structure. It was a long way up at his current height. And he wasn't sure he had his climbing skills down to a science. Maybe there was another way.

Faolan sniffed around, then spotted the tight rope tied to the tree trunk. The rope was tied to the side of the basket, a thicker weaved portion in the center. It was a short rope compared to the second rope lying in the grass attached to the bottom of the basket, the one Severus held on to while Harry was flying in the basket. Faolan smiled. The rope was his answer, all he had to do was balance his way to the basket, then leap up and over.

Faolan, carefully tested the sturdiness of the tightly tied rope. He hoped on, wobbling on the rope. He crouched on it until he found his balance, his tail flicking. Once he was steady, he inched his way forward, his sharp claws digging into the rope for grip.

Unbeknownst to him, his claws ripped at the thick rope, thinning it more and more as he worked his way up. Finally, he was in front of the basket. He leaped up and over the edge and tumbled to the rough floor. Shaking himself out, he smiled as he looked around his surroundings, realizing he couldn't even see over the top of the basket like he could as a human. His smile disappeared.

This wasn't fun. He needed to at least see over the basket. Faolan sighed as he realized he would have to practice his climbing skills after all. He backed up slightly, then ran forward and jumped, clinging to the side wall. His leap got him halfway, now to climb the rest of the way.

As Faolan climbed up, the small stakes in each corner of the basket loosened, the movement the cub caused allowed for the held down sections to wiggle free. The movement also caused the shredded rope holding the basket to the tree to rip more.

Faolan finally reached the top and walked the length of it, enjoying his new view.

"Wow," he purred. "It seems so different now that I'm Faolan. This is weird."

As Faolan circled around on the ledge of the basket, the rope shredded itself more, then snapped. Faolan fell into the basket from the force of the basket pulling free from the stakes in the ground and soared up to the sky.

"Ahh!" Faolan cried, quickly jumping up and climbing up the side once more. Once at the top, he looked over the basket, clinging to the side still and sucked in a breath. He was flying higher and higher away from Snape Manor. "Dad!"

Freyr's head snapped up and the tiger's eyes widened at the sight of his son flying away in the balloon basket. He leaped off the porch and chased after the end of the long rope dragging on the ground.

"Daddy!" Faolan mewed louder as a strong gust of wind shook him off the side again. He hit the bottom of the basket with a grunt but jumped up once more to climb up again. Looking down, he saw he was even higher up. Below, Freyr let out a pained yowl and stumbled to the ground before laying motionless in the grass as the basket flew higher over the trees.

"Daddy!" Faolan cried, wondering what had happened to his father. And what would happen to him.

Faolan clung to the basket with all his strength as he watched his house disappear. He sniffed, a couple tears leaking from his eyes. He rested his head on the ledge, his ears flattening in fear. "Dad," he whimpered, the basket floating among the clouds and gliding off to an adventure Faolan would never forget.

* * *

Well, there you have it! My surprise ending: a preview of _Second Chances Reality: Faolan's Grand Adventure_. It's a one-shot I've been working on for a while, but it's gotten so long, I may need to break it up into short chapters. The idea was also requested by an anonymous reviewer who asked for a one-shot of just the two animagi, perhaps one where Faolan takes off on his own and gets lost and has some crazy adventure to get home. The idea made me think of Napoleon, an older movie of a dog in Australia who is carried away to the wild outskirts of his home (anyone else know the movie?).

Without revealing much more (and no, I won't be answering any questions – you'll have to wait for the story to be published), I will leave this one-shot off here. I hope you all enjoyed the many firsts of Harry's life in the Second Chances Reality. I will be updating my main stories soon and as always, I am open to any ideas you all have for stories to share.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
